Currently, e-commerce related websites and/or other procurement software, whether business to business (B2B) or business to consumer (B2C), provide methods for a customer to authorize purchases. It is common for such customers to designate multiple authorized purchases and approvers, and set spending and approval limits as desired. The setup of this info into workflows and the maintenance of these workflows are generally performed by vendors. However, as the customer experiences routine employee turnover, internal policy changes, job changes, and/or location changes, maintenance of these workflows are often times necessary.
Thus, while the background systems and methods identified herein, generally work for their intended purpose, the presently disclosed systems and methods provide improvements thereto, for instance, by providing systems and methods in which a customer can administer their own purchasing workflows and processes.